Sworn to Steven's Sword
by Element Of One
Summary: (From the writer who brought you "The Concept of Love") (Rated "M" for EXTREME sexuality and explicit language) Upon hearing that Connie just views their relationship as a "friendship," Steven escapes into the arms of someone else. He finds intimacy and love with someone very dear to him...and she is "sworn" to keeping him happy and feeling loved, no matter the cost...
1. Chapter 1

**Due to an increase in the amount of requests that I've been receiving, I've decided to write another "M" fic. Here is yet another Pearl/Steven pairing, hope you all enjoy :-)...**

* * *

 **Sworn to Steven's Sword…**

 **By: Element of One**

" _No Steven, STOP!"_ Connie protested, as she pushed herself away from his embrace _. "But Why!?"_ Steven asked, as he ceased kissing her. _"What's wrong!?"_

" _We're both friends! We both like each other! So what's the problem!?"_

" _That's exactly my point!"_ Connie exclaimed, then she hastily backed away from him. _"We are close, but it feels weird kissing on you!"_

" _I just want to go back to being friends!"_

" _Is that okay with you!?"_

After hearing her request, Steven sighed heavily, then he became frustrated as he replied, _"Fine Connie! Whatever!"_

" _But I wish you would've said something to me BEFORE we decided to make out!"_

As the two were sitting on the couch, they become silent with one another, then a feeling of awkwardness started to settle over them.

" _Well, okay then!"_ Connie exclaimed. _"I think I'm going to go ahead and go, because apparently you're upset with me, and I really don't want to be around you right now."_

" _Tell Pearl I'm sorry!"_

Then without saying anything further, Connie stood up from the couch, then walked towards the door and exited the house. As Steven was looking up towards the ceiling, he exhaled, then quietly said to himself, _"This sucks!"_

" _I'm 18 freakin years old and I still haven't gotten laid, and I still don't have a girlfriend!"_

In feeling sexually frustrated, he then stood up from the couch, then he walked up the steps towards his bedroom and quietly said to himself, _"Time to jerk off…"_

" _Hopefully I fall asleep, so I can dream of Lapis…"_

As he was walking, he turned his attention towards the temple door, and watched as it opened, then Pearl exited her room. _"Hello Steven,"_ she exclaimed, as she stepped on top of the warp pad and was holding several swords in her grasp. _"Are you ready to begin? Where's Connie?"_ While her eyes were searching the room, Steven turned towards her, then he replied, _"She left."_

 _"She said she had other things to do."_

" _She told me to tell you that she was sorry."_

" _Oh,"_ Pearl replied. _"Well okay."_

" _Then I guess it's just you and me today!"_ She smiled as Steven walked back down the steps, then he headed towards the warp pad and asked, _"Do we have to!?"_

" _Why do we have to keep doing this!?"_

" _We've been training for a few years now, and nothing bad ever seems to happen."_

" _There haven't been any more Gems from the homeworld, so It's like, what are we training for!?"_

There was a moment of silence between the two, as Pearl gathered her thoughts, then she prepared herself to give a response.

" _Well,"_ she exclaimed.

" _Training is never fun."_

" _It's a long drawn out process that is tedious in nature, and requires countless hours of repetition."_

" _However, that being said, if and when something bad does happen, we need to be prepared. We need to be ready. Just because there's no imminent threat at the moment, it doesn't mean that there won't be in the future."_

" _So it's absolutely necessary to keep up your training!"_

She paused, then she glanced over at him and quietly asked,

" _What's wrong!?"_

" _Why the negativity Steven?"_

" _It's nothing,"_ he replied. _"I'm sorry."_

" _I guess I'm just a little bored, that's all…"_

" _Let's get this over with."_

 _ **Ancient Sky Arena**_

As Steven and Pearl entered the arena, she once again asked, _"Are you sure there's nothing wrong!? You can tell me!"_

" _Are you feeling okay, Steven!?"_

" _I'm fine Pearl,"_ he replied. _"Just do the cloud thing."_

" _Let's get started."_

Sensing that he didn't want to talk, she exhaled, then without saying anything, she concentrated and was able to successfully mask the entire arena in a heavy fog. Then as Steven glanced over at her, she disappeared…

As he carefully paced around the arena, he quickly summoned his shield, then took a defensive stance as he heard the sound of multiple footsteps running towards him.

He held his shield over his head, then braced himself, as he could see at least a dozen holograms descending from above with their swords drawn. Once their blades touched the shield, he easily stopped the attack by pushing them off, then he watched as each Holo Pearl fell to the ground and began to disappear.

" _Too easy,"_ he whispered.

" _Come on Pearl, you can do better than that!"_

By now Steven had complete control over his powers, so he was confident enough that he decided to try out a new move that he had been practicing. He concentrated, and was able to manipulate his shield in such a way that it became larger and it now had crystal spikes all along the edges.

He then swung his arm, then released his grip, and watched as his shield flew directly into the fog. When it did, Steven could hear the sound of multiple swords hitting the floor, as more holograms were struck by it. After a few more moments, the fog finally separated, then Pearl immediately began clapping.

" _Bravo Steven! Bravo!"_ She shouted, as she was sitting on the arena steps smiling at him. As Steven was staring at her, he simply smiled back, then quietly said, _"At least make it a challenge for me…"_

Just as she was about to respond, he raised his hand over his head, then Pearl watched as the shield returned to him at will.

" _Wow!"_ She exclaimed. _"I must say, I'm very impressed Steven!"_

" _You've finally mastered your powers!_

" _I'm so proud of you!"_

Then tears started to stream down her face, as she whimpered,

" _You're just like Rose!"_

After she finished her praise, Steven's shield disappeared, then he began walking towards her. _"That was easy,"_ he whispered, as he sat down beside her. Pearl laughed a little, then she wiped the tears from her eyes, and subtly replied, " _You've done well, there's no questioning that."_

" _But there's still more that we need to do."_

" _We should continue to hone your skills."_

" _No,"_ Steven exclaimed. _"No more for today, Pearl"_

" _Is it okay if we do it another time?"_

" _I'd rather just sit for a while."_

" _Of course,"_ Pearl replied. _"We can resume tomorrow."_

" _Maybe by then Connie can join us as well."_

When she finished, she glanced over at Steven, and noticed that he appeared to be zoning out at the mentioning of Connie's name. Pearl subtly placed her hands over her knees, then moved slightly closer to him, and began staring off into the distance as well.

While gazing at the sunset, she gathered her thoughts, then quietly whispered,

" _Actually, it's kind of nice to be able to spend time with you."_

Then she smiled at him once more, and continued

" _I find it very pleasing to just be able to sit down and share moments like this with you!"_

" _The sunset is so beautiful, Steven!"_

" _We don't get to do this that often anymore!"_

Then she sighed, and after a few moments of waiting for a response, Pearl looked over at him, and asked,

" _Steven, what's bothering you? Why are you so quiet?"_

" _Is it me!?"_

" _Did I say something wrong!?"_

" _No Pearl,"_ Steven replied. _"It's not you."_

" _You did nothing wrong."_

Slowly, he placed his hands over his face, then exhaled into his palms and whispered angrily,

" _It's Connie!"_

As he pulled his hands away, he then shouted at the top of his lungs,

" _I swear women are such BITCHES!"_

" _HEY!"_ Pearl scolded, as she quickly grabbed his hands. _"We're not all like that!"_

" _Be careful in the way that you use your words, Steven!"_

Once she finished, she looked directly into his eyes and finally said,

" _If Connie has rejected you, then you need to respect her decision!"_

" _And even thou it hurts, you have to learn to live with it!"_

" _You have to be strong!"_

" _Trust me, I know!"_

As the two were gazing into each other's eyes, Steven cried a little, then he asked, _"Do you ever get lonely Pearl!?"_

Pearl's eyes began to tear as well, then she too replied, _"Yes! Of course I do!"_

" _Ever since Rose left I felt…"_

But before she could finish, Steven wrapped his arms around her, then held her snuggly.

Surprised, she let out a slight shutter as she could feel her pristine body being held lovingly and securely in the warmth of his embrace. As she had her legs crossed, she could feel the sensation of something "hard" pressing against her outer thigh, to which she didn't mind because she understood what Steven was going through.

As Steven had his face buried against her neck, she could feel the warmth of his breathe, along with the moisture of his tears, then he frustratingly whispered,

" _I need a woman!..."_

" _I thought that would be Connie, but I guess I was wrong!"_

Then he bravely spoke up, as he said,

" _Please be my woman, Pearl!"_

" _You've always been there for me!"_

" _Please don't let me be all alone!"_

After hearing his request, she simply bowed her head, then gradually took in what he was asking of her. _"It's natural to want to someone,"_ she whispered

She smiled a little, as she could see his arm wrapped her around her waist, and with his other arm, she could feel him start to play with bow on the back of her tunic.

As she calmly raised her head up, she could feel his curly hair underneath her chin, then she quietly said,

" _During the war for earth, your Mother and I looked out for one another…"_

" _We loved each other!"_

As she spoke, Steven lifted his head up to look at her, then Pearl gave him a subtle kiss on his cheek.

" _We were never promised tomorrow,"_ she whispered, as she gazed into his eyes.

" _I loved your mother, just like I love you!"_

" _And I would do anything for her, just as I will for you!"_

Then she gently placed her hands on Steven's face, and made sure to keep eye contact as she finally said, _"I hope you understand what you're asking of me…"_

She paused for a moment, and waited as Steven nodded his head, then she continued

" _So if you need me to be there for you, in that manner, I can and I will!"_

" _I'll be your woman, Steven!"_

" _But you have to promise me that you'll be strong! Like Rose!_

" _You have to take control, because I need to be told what to do…."_

With that, Steven laid her down on the steps and immediately began kissing her. As she could feel his body on top of hers, tears started to stream down her face, as she smiled and she was now overcome with joy. When the two ceased kissing, Steven began sucking on her neck, then he gently caressed his fingers underneath her blouse.

As he could see and feel the silkiness of her white skin, she whispered into his ear, _"You need to be dominate…"_

After hearing her words, Steven stopped what he was doing, then began gazing into her soft blue eyes.

" _Become the strong and powerful leader that I know you are, Steven!"_ She whispered.

" _I'm a Pearl, I'm submissive…"_

" _You have to take me…"_


	2. Chapter 2: Sugar Walls

**Chapter 2:**

 **Sugar Walls**

As the sky slowly turned to a subtle darkness, Pearl gazed up at the dozens of stars that now settled overhead, then exhaled as she could feel Steven kissing her lower abdomen. Just as he was about to pull down her leggings, she quickly grabbed his hand, then whispered, _"Wait! Not here! Let's go back to the temple, please!"_

But Steven unintentionally ignored her, as he was lost in his euphoric state of mind, and instead he slowly glided his body upwards, towards her face, then he proceeded to kiss her once more. Pearl braced herself, as she could feel his body pressing down against hers, then she widened her legs as she felt him throbbing in between. While he hastily made love to her, Pearl affectionately put her hands on Stevens face, then she gently pushed him back and whispered once more, _"Please Steven! Let's continue this back in my room! It'll be worth it, I promise!"_

In acknowledging her request, he slowly leaned up, then Pearl leaned up as well, and the two were now sitting on the steps again, but continued to be intimate with one another. As Steven was feeling her up, Pearl guided his hands downward, then she held both of them in her lap while they continued to kiss. After a few more minutes, together they both stood up and proceeded to walk back towards the warp pad, but not before Steven wrapped his arms around her to bring her in close.

As they began to walk up the steps, Pearl looked down and began to blush a little. She could see his arms wrapped around her, and she could feel the sensation of his crotch pushing into her lower back. Both Steven and Pearl struggled to make it to the warp pad, as Steven found it difficult to control himself, then Pearl reassured affectionately.

" _Relax,"_ she whispered. _"It's not going anywhere…"_

" _What's not going anywhere?"_ Steven asked, as he began to kiss her neck.

Pearl smiled, as she began to caress her fingers through his curly hair, and after a few more steps they both were now standing on the warp pad. While still being held in his embrace, she turned to face him, then spoke softly as she replied, _"I think you know what I'm referring to…"_

With that, a beam of light came down upon the warp pad, then they both disappeared, and they were headed back to the temple…

 _ **Pearl's Room**_

" _Well, now that we're alone…"_ Pearl whispered. _"And we're on a more suitable surface…"_ Then she turned to face him, and grinned as she said, _"We should be able to have all of the alone time that we need, Steven."_ Just as she finished talking, suddenly, Steven jumped towards her, then there was a loud splash that followed as they both hit the surface of the water floor. She let out a laugh, as Steven was now on top her, then he immediately began kissing on her once more.

While they were kissing, Steven started with her neck, then he slowly worked his way down towards her naval, eventually gliding his face over her pelvis area. Pearl quivered, as she could feel the warmth of his breath, while he inhaled her scent, then she slowly removed her leggings. When she did, Steven froze, as he immediately began staring in between her legs, then Pearl nervously asked, _"Is everything okay?"_

But he continued to remain silent for a moment, till he forced himself to speak up, then he finally said, _"I've never had sex before! This is my first time seeing what a real vagina looks like!"_ After hearing his words, she laughed a little, then she placed her foot underneath his jaw to prevent him from drooling. Once she did, they began gazing into each other's eyes, then Pearl simply smiled back at him and replied, _"And I've never been with a man before! This is my first time! So I guess we're both exploring new territory!"_

When she finished, Steven continued to gaze at her vagina, then he took notice of how perfect and dainty it was, just like the rest of her body. As he observed her, he saw that her skin was creamy white, and her hair was a subtle shade of peach. He could tell that her opening was moist, as she was prepared to receive him, then she quietly whispered, _"Well…"_

" _Are you ready to begin? It's rude to keep a lady waiting, Steven!"_

Without saying anything further, he immediately unzipped his pants, and as he did, he sprung out at her. Pearl caught a glimpse of him, but before she could continue, Steven hastily pushed himself inside of her, then she let out a slight shutter. As he slowly maneuvered his body, he began to feel extreme pleasure as he pushed his pelvis against hers. He had goosebumps all over his body, as he was now inches away from Pearl's face, then he could feel how wet and pleasurable it was to be inside of her.

Steven then buried his face into her neck, and began to do slight thrusts, as Pearl placed her hands on the back of his head and began to run her fingers through his hair. _"Remember what I said about being in control,"_ she whispered. _"Don't be afraid to be dominant, you won't hurt me. My body is here for your pleasure!"_ After hearing her words, Steven didn't hold back, as he immediately began to thrust harder and faster. While he was doing so, he began to slowly lean up, then he gazed down upon her as she let out her slight feminine cries.

As he was staring at her, he took notice of how seductive her features were, then he became intoxicated with her beauty. As he gazed into Pearl's soft blue eyes, he could feel himself ejaculating inside of her, then he immediately leaned forward and began holding her lovingly in his embrace. As his mind started to clear, he could feel his heartbeat start to slow down, then he once again began to kiss her.

" _So how was it?"_ Pearl whispered, as she kissed him back. _"Was it like you expected?"_

" _It was the best,"_ Steven panted. _"Thank you for everything."_ Then he gazed into her eyes once more and finally said, _"I love you so much Pearl!"_

" _I love you too sweetheart!"_ Pearl replied. _"Tomorrow we can do this again, if you would like?…"_

" _How about now?"_ Steven asked, as he gently rolled her over. _"Let's do it again! Can we try it this way?"_ Butbefore she had a chance to respond, he was now laying on top of her lower back, then he quickly became aroused again, as he could feel her skin against crotch.

As Steven had his head slouched over Pearl's shoulder, he began to kiss her neck, then she slowly arched her back and whispered, _"I thought you said that you never had sex before!?"_

" _I haven't,"_ Steven exclaimed. _"I just wanted to try it out this way. Can we Pearl!? PLEASE!?"_

After pondering his request, she simply smiled back at him, then she replied, _"Fine, but after this I think we should go to bed. It's getting late."_ With that, she arched her back a little more, then Steven gripped her hips, and he now saw "two openings" that he could enter into.

" _Umm, Pearl,"_ Steven murmured. _"Which one am I supposed to…"_

" _I doesn't matter!"_ She whimpered. _"Which ever you prefer!"_

With his adrenaline pumping, Steven quickly became aroused again, as he pushed himself inside of her, then Pearl instantly breathed a sigh of relief.

" _I love you Steven,"_ she whispered.

" _I love you too Pearl."_ he exclaimed, as he continued to thrust. _"Can I sleep in here tonight?"_

" _Sure,"_ she replied. _"Just hurry so when can go to bed dear..."_


	3. Chapter 3: Busted Love

**Chapter 3:**

 **Busted Love**

Slowly, a soothing stream of light crept underneath his eyelids, as Steven moaned in his sleep, then he began to wake up. When he gradually opened his eyes, he could feel that the muscles in his legs were soar, and he now saw that he was halfway submerged into the waterfall. _"Hmmmm,"_ he mumbled, as he cleared his throat. _"What happened to me?"_

He observed his surroundings, and as he did, he could see a thin pale like figure standing off into the distance, and he also saw that she was "nude." He watched her, as she had her back turned towards him, and she appeared as though she were scrubbing articles of clothing on the surface of the water.

As she stood there, in her pristine form, her peach colored hair lightly touched the tips of her shoulders, and her body glistened, as tiny beads of moisture now settled upon it. When she turned to face him, her aqua colored eyes pierced through his body, as Pearl smiled, and she was unaware of the effect that she had on him, as Steven slowly became aroused.

" _Good morning dear,"_ Pearl exclaimed. Then she leaned her body forward, against the surface of the water, and began to swim. _"Did you sleep well?"_ When she glided towards him, she gave him a smile, then she slowly caressed her fingertips all along Steven's chest. In feeling relaxed and still halfway asleep, Steven simply smiled back, then he wrapped his arms around her to hold her close.

Pearl greeted him with a morning kiss, then she rested her head upon Steven's chest, and began to close her eyes. In that moment she felt secure, as Steven placed his hand on the back of her head, and began to massage his fingers through her wet hair. _"What happened to me?"_ he asked. _"Why are my muscles so soar?"_

" _Oh,"_ she replied. _"Well, I think we may have played a little TOO much last night. Perhaps a little too rough…"_

" _But, since this was your first time having sex, you were bound to use muscles that you've never used before. So don't worry, the tenderness and fatigue will fade with time."_ Then she kissed his chest, and quietly whispered _, "We just need to continue, so your body can get acclimated..."_ As Steven continued to run his fingers through her hair, she smiled softly, then she said, _"It's good to know that your hands aren't soar. Thank you for the massage dear."_

" _You're welcome,"_ he replied, as he continued to touch her. _"I haven't seen you with your hair down in such a long time. It looks so different."_

When she heard his words, she laughed a little, then she subtly pushed herself back from his embrace and began to gaze at him. As her nose was slightly touching his, she affectionately asked, _"Do you like it better this way?"_

" _Yes,"_ Steven exclaimed. _"I do. It's hot!"_

After he spoke, Pearl instantly perked up. As she pressed her body against his, she tilted her head back, then she fiddled with her hair. While she was doing so, Steven buried his face into her chest and began to lightly suck on her nipples.

" _You know,"_ Pearl whispered. _"Years ago, I wore my hair down, in a shoulder-length bob. If you want, I can keep it this way?"_

" _Sure baby, that's fine,"_ Steven murmured, as he continued to kiss her body. _"You look beautiful no matter how you wear your hair."_

After hearing his words, her heart melted, then she held his head gently against her body, as he continued to kiss it. While the two were being intimate with one another, they immediately became startled, as they heard the sound of a loud splash in the waterfall.

" _It was 30 years ago, weirdo!"_ Amethyst shouted, as she leaped on top of the surface of the water.

" _AMETHYST!"_ Pearl yelped, then she quickly covered herself in Steven's embrace. _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GET OUT OF HERE! GIVE US OUR PRIVACY PLEASE!"_

" _Hahahaha,"_ Amethyst laughed. _"Oh, it's privacy that you want!? Okay! That's fine! I'll give you your privacy! I'll give you all the privacy that you need! But first, you have to do something for me…"_

As Steven and Pearl held each other, they both stared at one another in shock, then Pearl's eyes became wide as she looked back at Amethyst and asked, _"ARE YOU BLACKMAILING ME!?"_

" _Yep,"_ Amethyst replied.

" _WHY!?"_ Pearl pleaded. _"WHAT IS THAT YOU WANT!?"_

" _Well,"_ Amethyst exclaimed, as she twiddled her fingers through her hair. _"I can think of a bunch of things that I might want and need! Like for example, I want a sandwich right now, and I know it's not going to make itself…. So that's where you come in Pearl!"_

" _I think I like the idea of having you as my slave!"_

" _FINE!"_ Pearl angrily shouted. "WHATEVER!"

" _I'LL MAKE YOU YOUR DAMN SANDWHICH! JUST GET OUT OF HERE!"_

As Amethyst turned away from them, she laughed, then she proceeded to jump back down the waterfall. But not before she turned back and said, _"I own your ass, Pearl! You better do what I say, or else I'm telling Garnet! She'll know about this!"_ Then she looked at Steven and said, _"Oh, by the way dude, your other girlfriend is here! Connie's waiting for you out in the living room! But don't worry, she doesn't know that you left her for a white chick, so everything's cool! I didn't say anything, Bro!"_

Just as she leaped down the waterfall, she grabbed Steven's clothes, then finally said, _"Have fun smashing Pearl! If you're going to be smashing her, then you really don't need these!"_ And with that, she was gone.

After she left, Pearl felt her anger and rage brewing inside, as she was completely blue in her face. Then she shouted at the top of her lungs, _"FUCK YOU AMETHYST!"_

As her voice echoed throughout her room, Steven quickly consoled her. _"Calm down!"_ He exclaimed, as he held close. _"Don't get so angry! Everything will be alright!"_

While he was holding her, tears started to stream down her face, as she whimpered, _"I know, I know! I'm just worried that she's going to say something!"_ Then she held Stevens face and began to kiss him, and as she did, her lips quivered, _"I'm afraid I won't ever get to see you again! I already know what Garnet will say! I know what she'll do! SHE'LL KILL ME!"_

" _That'll never happen,"_ Steven whispered, as he wiped the tears from her eyes. _"It won't ever get to that point. I'm my own man now, so I can do whatever I want, and I'll see whoever I want."_

" _I'm not afraid to stand up to Garnet, if I have to, but I won't have to…"_

When she heard his words, Pearl's heart melted, and she was in love with how strong and reassured his words were. For a moment, as she was gazing up at him, she began to see signs of her friend Rose Quartz and her strong leadership. She fathomed the possibility of Steven solidifying his role as the leader of the group, just as his mother was, then they would not have to hide their intimacy…

Their love would not have to be a secret…

" _Now I need you to do something for me,"_ Steven whispered, as he gently held his finger underneath her chin. _"I need you to tell Connie that she no longer needs to train with us…but let her down easy."_

" _Yes dear,"_ Pearl whispered, as she kissed him affectionately. _"I'll do whatever you want…"_

" _And I could also use a pair of clean clothes!"_ Steven exclaimed. " _So while you're out there, do you think you could get me something?"_

With that, Pearl simply smiled, then she leaned her body against the warmth of his embrace. As she did, Steven finally whispered into her ear, _"Also, before you leave, is it okay if I ask you for a favor?"_

" _Sure,"_ Pearl replied. _"What is it?"_

" _Well,"_ Steven exclaimed, then he began to get a little nervous. _"It's going to sound awkward, but I think it'll be fun. I mean it'll be fun for both of us."_

" _Steven,"_ Pearl whispered. _"You're stalling. Now what is that you want to ask of me?"_

Then he bravely spoke up, as he finally said, _"Do you think I could have a blowjob? Please! I want to know what it feels like!"_

After hearing his question, her eyes became wide, as she stared back at him, then she began to snicker a little.

In feeling embarrassed and defeated, Steven frowned, then he quietly said, _"Never mind. Forget that I asked. I'm sorry!"_

When he tried to turn away her, Pearl quickly grabbed his face, then she held him close to hers. As they were gazing into each other's eyes, her thin nose was lightly pressed up against his, and Steven could feel the coolness of her breath.

" _You never have to turn away from me,"_ Pearl whispered. _"You never have to ask for my love…"_

In acknowledging his request, she smiled once more at him, then she gave him subtle kisses all along his neck. As she slowly kneeled down, she continued to massage and kiss his body, and she was now eyelevel with his gem.

He was now fully erect and his adrenaline was pumping, as her nose was just inches away, then she gazed up at him with her soft blue eyes. Her lips became moist, as she was prepared to receive him, then she subtly opened her mouth and began to suck on the tip of his head.

Steven felt tremors run up and down his body, as he could feel the sensation of her lips teasing him, then he looked down, and watched as she took him all the way in. His heart was beating faster and he was in a euphoric state, as he could feel the warmth of her mouth, then he began to caress his fingers through her hair.

As she slowly began to increase her suction, she bobbed her head in a rhythmic like motion, and Steven was now shaking with pleasure. _"It feels so good,"_ he shuddered, as he continued to gaze down into her light eyes. After a few more moments, he began to talk dirty to her as he said, _"Come on baby, work it. Open up that white mouth, and suck it. Take it all in…"_

She obliged, as she kneeled in closer, then she tilted her head up to look at him and continued her suction. She applied more pressure with her lips, and she even ran her tongue along his shaft, as she was doing her best to make him climax.

In not being able to contain himself any longer, Steven placed both of his hands on the back of her head, then he pushed further into her mouth and held it there. He grunted, as he could feel himself ejaculating, then Pearl batted her eyelashes at him.

His body tingled, as his mind began to clear, then he slowly backed away from her. He watched as her lips slowly released his shaft, then a "popping" sensation occurred, as the tip of his head came out her mouth. As Pearl held his cum in her mouth, Steven smiled down at her, as he could see that she started to entertain him.

She sucked it in, then she blew it out, until finally she tilted her head back and swallowed all of it. As she rose to her feet, she kissed Steven one final time, then she asked _, "So how was that, dear!? Was that pleasurable for you!?"_

" _It was beautiful,"_ he whispered, as he held her body close. _"It was wonderful! I love you, Pearl! Thank you!"_


	4. Chapter 4: You were just a Phase

**Chapter 4:**

 **You were just a Phase…**

When Pearl hastily exited the temple, she took notice of the living room, and saw that Connie was waiting patiently on the couch, and she was dressed in her training wardrobe. _"Hi Pearl!"_ She exclaimed. _"Are you ready to…"_ But before she could finish speaking, she immediately began gazing up and down at Pearl's demeanor, then became a little concerned as she asked, _"Is everything okay!? You look a little flustered! Why is your hair wet!?"_

" _Oh,"_ Pearl replied, as she looked herself over. _"I hadn't noticed. I just came from my room, so that explains the moisture."_ When she ran her fingertips through the ends of her hair, she closed her eyes and her gem began to glow, then in an instant her appearance was normal again. _"So how can I help you, Connie?"_ She asked, as she walked towards her.

When Pearl sat down, Connie watched as she crossed her legs, then she began fiddling with her fingernails. She stared at her, and tried to figure out why she was behaving so oddly, but all Connie could see was that Pearl was smiling and she began to adjust the bow on the back of her tunic.

" _Well,"_ Connie uncomfortably said. _"Aren't we going to train?"_

" _Umm,"_ Pearl murmured, _"Well Connie, I'm glad you're here because that's what I've been meaning to talk to you about. Do you ever feel like this Gem business is beyond you? I mean after all, you're just a human._ _There's certain aspects about our culture that you may never understand, and I don't expect you to, but maybe you would be better off with your own kind."_ With that Connie's heart skipped a beat, then she simply bowed her head, and began to sigh a little.

" _Sometimes I feel that way,"_ she whispered. _"Sometimes I feel like I don't even belong here with any of you."_ Then she looked up at Pearl and asked, _"Do you mind if I talk to you about something?"_

To which Pearl nervously replied, _"Umm, Sure! What is it!? But make it quick please!"_

After hearing her response, Connie raised her eyebrow at her, then she quietly replied, _"Well, it's about Steven. I'm not sure how to say this, but yesterday we kissed each other, and I felt my self-resisting. It felt really awkward. I mean I really like Steven, but only as a friend! And I'm not saying that we wouldn't be together someday, or that we wouldn't be a couple, but should I have let him kiss me?!"_

" _NO, NO!"_ Pearl shouted, as she placed her hands on Connie shoulder. " _You should always trust your instincts! If it didn't feel right, then you were right to say no!"_ Then Pearl quickly stood up from the couch and said, _"Well now, that was a pleasant talk! Take care Connie!"_

" _But I'm not done!"_ Connie exclaimed. Then she became startled, as she saw Pearl leap to the top of the loft to retrieve Steven's clothes, then she leaped down into the living room and began briskly walking towards the temple door. _"Bye Connie!"_ Pearl replied. _"It was nice seeing you!"_

" _WAIT A MINUTE!"_ Connie shouted. " _Where are you going!? I thought we were training today!?"_

Suddenly Pearl stopped, then she turned to face her and said, _"There will be no training today. In fact, there will be no more training at all. We've decided as a group; Garnet, Amethyst, myself, as well as Steven, that we will no longer train with you anymore. We believe it's too dangerous, and we're concerned for your safety, so we've decided to discontinue. I hope you understand, bye…"_

In not waiting for a response, Pearl turned, and began walking towards her bedroom door. But before she could get any further, she suddenly felt the sensation of Connie's hand touching her shoulder, and by the momentum of her arm pull, she was once again facing her.

" _Why are you ignoring me!?"_ Connie angrily asked. Then she glared at Pearl and continued. _"I want to hear it from Steven! I don't believe you! Where is he, and why do you have his clothes!?"_

Then Pearl became frustrated as she replied, _"Trust me when I say, we care for your safety! We don't want anything bad to happen to you! Steven is with Greg right now! These are some of his dirty clothes, and I plan on washing them! Now if there isn't anything else, I believe we're DONE HERE! So please see yourself out! BYE!"_

As Pearl tried to walk, Connie once again stopped her and replied, _"I just saw Greg! Steven's not with him, you're lying! I don't trust you Pearl! But if Steven's not man enough to tell me himself, then I'll make that determination on my own!"_ Then she paused for a moment, as she became emotional, then she continued, _"Fine! You don't want me here anymore, then I'll leave, I won't come around! But I'm leaving on my own accord!"_

As the two were staring at each other, Pearl looked at her confused and asked, _"Okay, I'm afraid I don't understand! What is that you want!? What are you trying to say!?"_

" _I want a match!"_ Connie snapped, as she got right in Pearl's face. " _I want to take you on! If you defeat me, then I'll leave and I won't ever come back! But if I win, then I'm staying, and I want to talk with Steven!"_

" _Then you'll see that you're wrong!"_

With that, Pearl felt a chill running through her body as she began to process Connie's request. She found it difficult to prevent herself from laughing, as she looked back at her and replied, _"I think your definition of DEFEAT, differs from my own! Normally when I defeat an opponent, they cease to be in existence! Now if you're asking to challenge me, then I'll oblige your request, and the results will be upheld…"_

As Pearl confidently smiled at her, she suddenly felt the sting of Connie's hand hitting her face, then her eyes became wide with shock.

" _I hope you were a good fuck for him!"_ Connie whispered, as she glared at Pearl. _"It's nice to know that Steven can get things CHEAP around here.."_ After she finished her words, Pearl held the side of her face, in shock, then she could feel her blood boiling inside.

With that Connie stepped onto the warp pad and finally said, _"FYI Pearl, you might want to learn how to conceal those RED BLEMISHES on your neck!"_ After she finished speaking, a beam of light came down upon the warp pad, and Connie was gone.

In that moment, Pearl's body began tingling, as she struggled to keep her composure. She quickly entered her room, then Steven's voice echoed as she tossed him his clothing, and she just as quickly she exited her room as well.

 _ **Ancient Sky Arena**_

When Pearl stepped off the warp pad, and marched into the arena, Connie was already standing before her with her sword drawn. _"Are you ready to begin?"_ Pearl sternly whispered, as she summoned a spear from her gem. _"Remember your training and you might stand a chance."_ In not saying anything, however, Connie simply lunged at Pearl and began her attack. Loud sounds echoed throughout the arena, as the steel from Connie's sword struck against Pearl's spear.

" _I think you may have taught me too well!"_ Connie exclaimed, as she gracefully wielded her weapon. _"All of those years of training! I know everything! You made a big mistake!"_ But Pearl ignored her words, as her eyes were fixated on her opponent's blade, and she easily dogged the attacks. When Connie thrusted her sword, she was caught off guard, as she saw Pearl leap high into the air, and she was now standing on top of the blade itself.

" _Almost everything,"_ Pearl replied, as she gazed down at Connie. _"You have a lot to learn, but you won't be learning it from me. I apologize, but these are Steven's wishes."_ Connie's mouth dropped, as she looked at the neck of the blade and saw Pearl's feet. She was amazed at how light the blade felt, even with Pearl standing on top of it, and she observed how balanced she was. _"Why don't you take a fencing class at the community college?"_ Pearl insited. _"You're 18. I'm sure there are other students who share the same interest as you, and they're probably more closely related to your skill set…"_

With that, Connie became enraged as she aggressively swung her weapon, and she tried her best to injure Pearl. In doing so, she closed her eyes for a moment, then she opened them, and when she did her opponent was gone. _"We don't have to do this!"_ Pearl's voice echoed throughout the arena. _"Just go home and move on with your life! I don't want you to get hurt!"_

But Connie was defiant, as she too shouted out, _"Bring it on Bitch! I'm not afraid of you!"_ Suddenly, Connie could feel her blade releasing from her grip, as she felt a sharp blow to the center of her back, and she had the wind knocked out of her. As she went rolling across the arena, out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Pearl kneeling down to retrieve her weapon. When she finally came to a stop, she immediately began holding her abdomen, as she struggled to catch her breath, then she saw Pearl walking towards her with both the spear and the sword in hand.

" _I could have killed you,"_ Pearl exclaimed, as she held the sword towards Connie's throat.

" _So why didn't you!?"_ Connie angrily asked, as she slowly began to breathe normal again.

" _Oh, I don't know,"_ Pearl replied. _"I guess I don't want your death on my conscience. Also, I know Steven would be really upset with me if you died… you know with you being his FRIEND and all…"_

Then she kneeled down in front of Connie and finally said,

" _Sorry dear, but you were just a phase…"_

" _Steven has a new lady in his life, and I can take care of him in ways that you never could! I'll be there for him whenever he needs me, I'll tend to his every desire, and I'll NEVER SAY NO…"_

" _Also, I'm sorry honey but I think he finds me to be a little more appealing!"_

When Pearl finished her remarks, suddenly a large shadow slowly engulfed the two, then Connie looked up and began to smile a little. As Pearl turned to see who it was, all of the strength that she had was instantly drained from her body, then she immediately cried out, _"GARNET!? WAIT! PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN!"_


	5. Chapter 5: A House Divided

**Chapter 5:**

 **A House Divided**

Just when Garnet threw a punch, Pearl was slightly quicker, as she dodged her teammates attack, but she still felt the gauntlet graze the side of her face. _"PLEASE!"_ Pearl cried out. _"LET ME EXPLAIN!"_ But her pleas fell on deaf ears, as Garnet threw a second punch, only this time it connected. In that moment Pearl felt the air leaving her body, as Garnet hit her directly in her chest, which sent her flying across the arena, eventually hitting one of the pillars.

As the dust from the broken stone settled, Pearl gasped for air, as she struggled to get up. When she looked into the sky, her heart sank, as she could see Garnet descending down upon her with both of her gauntlets connected together. _"PLEASE!"_ Pearl whispered, as tears began to stream down her cheeks. _"I MADE A MISTAKE!"_ In not saying anything further, she closed her eyes and braced herself for whatever punishment her friend was about to bestow upon her; but instead, however, something spectacular had occurred.

Her ears rang and her body vibrated, as the sound of dense "buzzing" now filled the arena, then the ground beneath her hands and knees began to shake. When she opened her eyes, her vision was blurry, and she was now in total shock as she could see Steven standing with his back turned towards her, and he had his shield drawn.

" _Get out of the way, Steven!"_ Garnet growled, as she continued to pound the buzzing shield. _"This is between me and her!"_

" _Nope!"_ he shouted, as his weapon vibrated. _"The fights over! Leave her alone!"_

But Garnet was too emotional, as she hit even harder, and her eyes were now glaring from underneath her visors, then she shouted back, _"She took advantage of you! She was wrong and she needs to be corrected!"_ Then she became crafty in her moves, as the Gauntlet on her right hand disappeared, then her arm grew long and it went right around the shield, straight at Pearl. Steven's eyes grew wide, as he saw Garnets fingers wrap around Pearls neck, then he acted quickly, as he grabbed her arm, then he struck down upon it with his shield.

Garnet yelled out in Pain, as Steven held onto her slithering arm, then with all his strength he kicked at her midsection, which sent her flying backwards, which caused her arm to be completely ripped from her body. In that moment, both Connie and Pearl immediately got to their feet, and were in a state of shock, as they could see Garnet laying on her back.

" _GARNET?!"_ Steven cried out. _"I'M SO SORRY!"_ Then he ran and kneeled down to touch her, but just as he did, her body was engulfed in light. Once the light ceased, Steven watched as Ruby and Sapphire were now split apart, then both fell to the floor of the arena, and one was more severely wounded.

" _Sapphire?!"_ Ruby exclaimed, as she looked over at her partner. But before there was a response, Ruby watched as Sapphire began grimacing in pain, as her arm was now missing. As she held onto her shoulder, her body began to shake, then in an instant there was poof of white smoke, and she was now gone. Without hesitation, Ruby then sprang up from the floor, then she darted towards Sapphire's gemstone, and when she did, she slowly kneeled down to pick it up.

" _Sapphire!"_ she whispered, as tears began to stream down her face. After a few seconds, Steven watched as the tears from her body began to "steam", then the ground beneath her feet began to get hot as Ruby was now filled with rage. _"YOU!"_ she shouted, as she turned towards Steven _. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"_ Ruby summoned her gauntlet, then she immediately began pounding the shield harder than she ever did before. _"I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR BITCH!"_ She yelled, as she tried her best to hit Steven. Then just as he was about to respond, suddenly Ruby hit the shield with enough force and at the right angle, it caused Steven to lose his grip.

When she saw an opening, Ruby then attacked at full force, but before she could do any real damage, suddenly a whip was now wrapped tightly around her. _"Go Steven!"_ Amethyst shouted. _"I got this! Get out of here!"_ When he heard her words, Steven didn't think twice about it, so he immediately grabbed Pearl, then headed back to the temple as fast as he could. As Pearl and Steven ran past Amethyst, Pearl began glaring at Amethyst as if she were trying to convey a look of betrayal.

" _What!?"_ Amethyst shouted, as struggled to hold the whip. _"I didn't say anything! Garnet already knew!"_

As the two were just about to step onto the warp pad, Steven looked back at Connie, then asked, _"Are you coming?! Please come back to the temple so we can talk about this! I'm sorry Connie!"_

" _No!"_ She snapped. _"I'm staying right here!"_ When he heard her words, Steven held his head down in disappointment, then she turned towards him and said, _"Besides, your new girlfriend made it quite clear how you feel about me!"_ With that, both Steven and Pearl held one another, as the beam of light came down upon them. But before they disappeared completely, Connie shouted at them, _"BYE STEVEN! I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR NEW BITCH!"_

When she turned back towards Amethyst, she heard the sound of the whip snapping, then suddenly Ruby was now free. _"Calm down!"_ Amethyst shouted, as she was struck by Ruby. _"Sapphire's coming back! She's not dead!"_ As the two continued to fight, Amethyst could feel her anger growing, so she fought harder and she was able to match Ruby's own wrath.

" _Stop it guys!"_ Connie pleaded, as she could see Amethyst wielding her double whips and Ruby kept attacking with her gauntlet, but both continued to fight. With each swing, Amethyst was able to cut the pillars in half, as she tried to hit Ruby, but Ruby however, was more agile and quick witted. During the course of the fight, the arena rumbled and shook, as pillars began to fall, then somehow Sapphire's gemstone become loose from Ruby's grip.

In disregarding her own safety, Connie saw what had happened, so she immediately went to retrieve it. Out of the corner of her eye, Ruby watched as Connie picked up Sapphire's gemstone, then she gently held in the palm of her hand, and began to clean it with the ends of her shirt. Instantly, Ruby's anger began to subside, then she slowly stopped fighting. Observing this, Amethyst as well began to cease fighting, but she still had her eyes fixated on Ruby.

" _Here you go,"_ Connie whispered, as she handed over Sapphire's gemstone. _"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"_ Then she kneeled down to give Ruby a long embrace. As she was doing so, Connie became emotional as she finally said, _"This is all my fault! If I had left like Pearl wanted me too, this all could've been prevented!"_

In fighting back her tears, Ruby was also now emotional as she replied, _"It's not your fault!"_ Then she looked down at Sapphire's gem and quietly said, _"Garnet knew, I mean we both knew what Pearl and Steven were up to! We only wanted to protect you!"_ Then she became frustrated as she said, _"And If I had only listened to my partner, she would still be here and we wouldn't be separated! We would still be Garnet!"_

Sensing that Ruby was no longer hostile or combative, Amethyst calmed her nerves, then she slowly made her way over towards her. She put a hand on her shoulder as she said, _"She'll be back. Garnet will be back in no time."_

And with that, all three began to share an embrace…

 _ **The Temple**_

" _What have I done!?"_ Steven exclaimed, as he buried his face into his palms. _"I didn't want to hurt anyone! Especially her!"_ Then he looked at Pearl and said, _"Maybe we jumped the gun!? What if we rushed into this!?"_

" _NO!"_ Pearl quickly replied. _"We didn't rush into anything! I was there for you, when you needed me! I have no regrets!"_ Then she wrapped her arms around Steven and brought him in close as she quietly whispered, _"You were just protecting me! You did what you felt was right, in your heart, and that can never be wrong!"_

" _But I hurt Garnet!"_ Steven cried, as he began to slouch his body into hers. _"And now Connie hates me!"_

" _Shhh!"_ Pearl exclaimed, as she began to kiss the tears away from his face. _"Don't you worry about Garnet or Connie! None of that matters right now!"_

After a few moments, slowly, Steven's feelings of sadness and despair were replaced with feelings of excitement and joy, as Pearl continued to display her affection. He could feel her sweet breath, as she continued to kiss him, then he felt secure as Pearl intertwined her legs with his, then she got even closer.

His body went from being extremely tense, to a state of relaxation, as he leaned his head down upon the pillow and he began to stretch out his legs. Then Pearl lovingly pressed her body down on his, and began to stimulate him, as she glided over him with her pelvis.

Steven placed his hands on the sides of her hips, then he began to stare up at her, as she smiled down affectionately at him. As she began to caress her hands up and down Steven's abdomen, he gently held her palms, then tears began to stream down his eyelids.

" _What's wrong!?"_ Pearl concernedly asked. Then Steven sniffled as he said, _"Is it okay if we just hold each other for a little while!? Can you just be with me right now!?"_

" _Of course sweetheart!"_ Pearl whispered. _"Anything for you! How do you want me? What do you want me to do?"_ Without saying anything, Steven lifted up the covers, then he motioned for her to lay down beside him. She obliged, as she immediately snuggled up next him, then they both were now resting their head upon the pillow and were gazing into each other's eyes.

" _I hope we didn't make a mistake!"_ Steven whispered, as he wrapped his arms around her.

" _No,"_ she replied. _"Of course not. Just give it time, and they'll understand."_ With that Pearl could see how swollen and puffy Steven's eyes were from crying, so she held his head close to her bosom, then he began to slowly drift off to sleep.

After a several moments, Steven was now fully asleep, so Pearl adjusted her body to where her back was pressed up against his abdomen, but she still held onto his arms, as they were wrapped around her waist. From the pillow, she could feel Steven breathing down her neck, and her eyes were now fixated on the warp pad, as she continued to stare at it for several hours.

Eventually she saw a beam of light descend down up on it, and when it did, Pearl wrapped herself even tighter in Steven's embrace. Her eyes as well as the rest of her body became lower on the bed, as she tried to mask both she and Steven underneath the covers. She felt her body tingling, and her eyes began to blink, as she prepared herself to fight at a moment's notice.

When Ruby, Amethyst and Connie all stepped off the warp pad, Ruby said her goodbyes to them, then she headed off towards the temple door. She sighed, as the door opened, then she entered her bedroom.

" _Bye Amethyst,"_ Connie exclaimed, as she hugged her.

" _C you later,"_ Amethyst replied.

When the two ceased hugging, Amethyst said, _"Thanks for helping me out with Ruby."_

" _Oh it's no problem,"_ Connie insisted. _"It was my duty to help."_ Then Connie removed her glasses, and began to wipe them clean with her shirt as she said, _"I don't know what to make of this!? I mean, do I stop coming around!? What do I do?"_

But then Amethyst stopped her, as she said, _"No. Don't do that. Nothing is set in stone. Garnet has the final say. Just give us some time to figure this out."_ With that both Connie and Amethyst embraced one final time, then the two separated. As Connie made her way towards the door, her eyes drifted up towards the darkness of the loft, and she could see Steven's silhouette sleeping underneath his covers.

As her eyes focused, she began to see a pair of "blue" eyes piercing through her, as Pearl was now staring down at her. Both glared at each other for a moment, then Connie exited the house. When Amethyst walked into the kitchen, she opened the door to the refrigerator, then she heard a faint voice from the loft whisper, _"I made you a sandwich."_

After hearing those words, Amethyst smiled, as she could see a sandwich waiting for her on the top shelf of the fridge. She pulled it out, then she immediately began eating it, and her words were muffled as she replied, _"So how are you and your cuddle bunny?"_

" _We're doing fine,"_ Pearl nervously, and quietly replied. _"He's asleep now."_

" _Hmmm,"_ Amethyst mumbled, as she continued to eat. _"So did you give him some? Is that why he's knocked out?"_

Pearl cringed when she heard her words, then she sternly snapped, _"NO! You obviously don't know anything about relationships!"_ Steven snored, as he gradually started to wake up, then Pearl lowered her voice and began to rest easy again.

" _Amethyst."_ She whispered. _"Do you hate me?"_

As Amethyst was eating the crumbs off her shirt, she replied, _"No weirdo. No I don't hate you. In fact Connie doesn't hate you either. We just spent the past few hours talking to Ruby, and she was able to convince her not to murder you…"_

With that Amethyst started walking off towards her bedroom, but as she did, she turned and finally said, _"But I have to be honest. If Garnet comes back, and she's still not okay with this, then I'm siding with her. And it's only because I know she can kick your ass."_


	6. Chapter 6: Crossing Paths

**Chapter 6:**

 **Crossing Paths**

A few weeks had passed since the incident at the sky arena took place. Ruby was still not on talking to either Steven or Pearl, so instead she continued to remain in her room, as she waited for her significant other to regenerate. The house seemed dull, as Garnet was no longer present, and no one felt the urge to go on any missions. Pearl kept herself busy by doing her normal routine of cleaning and tidying up her surroundings, however when the evenings came, she looked forward to spending her nights with Steven.

It was about 8 o'clock at night, when Amethyst came walking up the steps towards Steven's bedroom, and she did so to see what his plans were. _"Hey,"_ she exclaimed. _"What are you guys up to?"_

" _Nothing much,"_ Steven mumbled, as he began changing the channels with the TV remote. Steven and Pearl were quiet, as the two were snuggled next to each other on the bed, and both were more so enjoying each other's company, rather than actually watching TV. _"What's up?"_ he asked, then he turned his attention towards her. When Amethyst got between their view of the TV and the bed, Pearl became irritated, as she sighed, then she prepared herself for whatever ignorant words were about to come out of her teammates mouth.

" _Let's do something!"_ Amethyst suggested. _"It's Friday night, its 8 o'clock, so how about we get out of the house? Let's go check out Funland!"_

After hearing her suggestion, Steven's heart began to beat faster, as the excitement inside of him began build. _"You wanna go to Funland?"_ He asked, then he pressed the off button on the TV remote.

" _Yeah dude! Why not!?"_ Amethyst cheerfully replied _. "Let's just go so we can get out of the house!"_

Then he looked over at Pearl and asked, _"Do you wanna go too, Babe?"_ When he finished his words, Amethyst began giggling with laughter, then Pearl glared in her direction and said, _"What exactly is so funny!?"_

" _Babe!?"_ Amethyst laughed. _"Dear!? Love!?"_

" _Are you kidding me!? You guys sound ridiculous! You've been together less than a month, and you act like you're a married couple!"_

As Pearl held Steven's hand, she began thinking to herself for a moment, then she quietly whispered, _"Well, what if we were?"_ Then there was silence.

" _Huh!?"_ Amethyst exclaimed, as her mouth slowly dropped.

" _I'm saying, what if we did?"_ Pearl once again whispered, as she looked over at Steven. Then she began to massage her fingertips over his hand, and was hesitant, as she gazed into his eyes and asked, _"Would you ever consider marrying me?"_ When she finished her words, Steven had a blank look on his face, as he struggled to process what she had just asked of him. Sensing that there was awkwardness, Pearl quickly said, _"It doesn't have to be right now of course, but perhaps in the not too distant future?"_

Then she was a little anxious, as she added, _"I mean, I'm not asking you to marry me! And I am aware of the traditional male, female roles, how it relies upon the male to initiate courtship. But then again, you and I are not the traditional couple!"_ Suddenly, she became flustered as she finally said, _"All I'm trying to say is that if you were to ask me to marry you, in the not too distant future, I wouldn't say no! Only if you wanted to! Then of course, if you didn't, I would be fine just as well!"_

In that moment, Pearl sighed, then she palmed her gemstone, and she was regretful as she felt that she may have said a little too much. She became emotional, as her eyes were now stingy, and they were moist as she struggled to hold back her tears. When Steven observed her, he affectionately wiped away the tears from underneath her eyelids, then he gently touched her face to calm her nerves.

" _Well,"_ he murmured. _"I guess that would be okay."_ As he grabbed her hand, butterflies began to fill inside of him, then he cheerfully replied, _"Sure! Why not!? Marriage is cool! But maybe in a few years from now!"_ And with that Pearl's heart melted, as she immediately leaned forward and began to kiss him. Amethyst began pulling on her hair, as she could see the "bulge" in Pearl's cheek, when Steven pushed his tongue into her mouth.

" _I was just kidding!"_ Amethyst cringed. _"You guys can stop now!"_

As Steven momentarily stopped kissing her, he brought Pearl in closer to him, and she was now sitting on top of his legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist, then he held her against his chest and said, _"I'm just glad I have my own lady."_ In an instant, Pearl as well, could feel her excitement growing, as she gently rested her hands on Steven's shoulders. As she affectionately kissed the top of his scalp, she could feel the warmth from his breathing, and Steven now had his face buried into her abdomen.

Her body began to quiver, as he slowly lifted up her blouse, and she could now feel the wetness of his tongue tickling her naval. Amethyst just stood there, watching in disgust, as Steven ran his fingertips up and down Pearl's back, then Pearl exhaled as she looked up towards the ceiling.

" _Umm Hello!"_ Amethyst chimed in. _"Why can't you guys bang each other later!? Or when I'm not around!?"_ In waiting for a response, however, both Steven and Pearl ignored her, then Amethyst shouted, _"WHAT ABOUT FUNLAND!?"_

Then Pearl irritatingly looked back at her and said, _"Go on without us! We'll catch up!"_

As Pearl slowly untied the bow on the back of her tunic, Amethyst strutted off, then she said, _"You guys are retarded! You're going to miss out on all of the fun!"_

Then Pearl arched her back, and had a slight smile on her face, as she jokingly replied, _"I'm all the fun that he needs!"_

When Amethyst began marching down the stairs, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Steven push Pearl back on the bed, and he was now on top of her. Pearl laughed, as she could feel Steven kissing her neck, then he yelled down towards Amethyst, _"Give us about 20 minutes! I still want to go!"_

" _Whatever dude!"_ Amethyst replied, as she slammed the door behind her.

 _ **Fun Land**_

About an hour had passed since Amethyst last heard, or talked with her teammates. The nightlife now settled upon the boardwalk, as the residents of Beach City were now gathered upon it. While Amethyst was pacing up the boardwalk, it was difficult to hear, as the sound of the rides and attractions were in full swing, and there were dozens of conversations going on, as groups of people were chatting with one another.

But through the sound and the laughter, she heard a familiar voice,

" _Amethyst! Wait up!"_

When she turned to see how it was, suddenly, out of the crowd came a very dear friend of hers. _"Vidalia!?"_ She shouted. _"What are you doing here, weirdo!?"_

" _Nothing,"_ Vidalia replied. _"I was a little bored, so I came to the boardwalk."_ Then she kneeled down to give Amethyst a hug, and as she did she asked, _"So how's it going, loser!?"_

" _It's going good,"_ Amethyst replied. _"There wasn't shit to do at the temple, so I left."_ After their initial meeting, the two hugged for a little while longer, then they both began walking and conversing with one another. _"So how's the fam?"_ Amethyst asked.

" _The Family's good,"_ Vidalia replied. _"Sour Cream moved out a little while ago, and Onion's out at Sea with Yellowtail. My kids are older now, and doing their own thing, but everybody's fine. So how are the rest of the gems? How is Steven doing?"_

" _Well,_ " Amethyst exclaimed, as she began twiddling a finger through her hair. _"We're all doing fine, I guess. Steven's good. He's older now too."_

As the two were walking, Vidalia suddenly leaned next to Amethyst, then she quietly said, _"You know earlier I saw Greg, and there he is again!"_ When Amethyst turned her attention to where she was looking, Vidalia continued, _"He's definitely not as hot as I remember! I guess he hasn't aged so well!"_

" _Yeah!"_ Amethyst laughed, as she looked over at Greg. _"He's not looking so good! He should keep up the bad work!"_

While the two were glancing over at him, Vidalia asked, _"Who is that with him? I've never seen her before._

As Amethyst focused on Greg, she said, _"I don't know, but I'm about to wreck his shit!"_

" _No! Wait!"_ Vidalia protested. _"We should just leave him alone! He looks like he's on a date!"_

But by now, Amethyst was already walking away, when she turned back and said, _"Oh come on! Greg's my Bro! I just want to mess with him a little bit!"_

Just as Vidalia started walking beside her, Amethyst suddenly stopped, then Vidalia asked, _"What's so funny!?"_

When Amethyst looked in one direction of the boardwalk, then the opposite, she laughed, as she could see Pearl and Steven walking in the distance, holding hands with one another.

" _This is gonna be so awesome!"_ Amethyst exclaimed

" _What is?"_ Vidalia asked

While Amethyst was looking in the opposite direction, she saw Connie sharing a cotton candy with a young man who she had never seen before. In that moment, she could feel her body growing with excitement, as she looked up at Vidalia and said, _"Dude, I picked an awesome night to come out!"_


	7. Chapter 7 Un Fun Land

**Chapter 7:**

 **Un-Fun Land**

" _Boo!"_ Amethyst shouted, as she grabbed Greg's leg.

Startled, he then turned towards her and groaned, _"Amethyst!? What the heck are you doing here!?"_

" _Why don't you tell me, Gregory!?"_ She replied. " _What are you doing here!? And who is this!?"_

When he looked over at his date, he become nervous, then he began to stumble over his words as he said, _"Oh! Umm!…This is!…"_

But then Amethyst jokingly said, _"I'm just kidding with you, Bro! I don't need to know your business!"_

With that, Greg simply rolled his eyes, then he sighed a breath of relief. _"Hi Vidalia,"_ he greeted, as he hugged her.

" _Hello Greg,"_ She replied.

When he released her, he looked around and asked, _"So where's Steven at?!"_

" _Oh, he's here!"_ Amethyst smirked. _"He's not too far off!"_

Greg sighed once more, as he could tell that for some reason she was in a joking mood, then he began looking up and down the boardwalk for his son. When he did, he smiled as he now saw that his son was leaning against a wooden railing, and Pearl was walking towards him. In the midst of the crowd, he observed as she handed Steven a drink, then he watched as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and brought her in close so that their hips were touching.

Greg's demeanor slowly changed, when he saw Steven run his hands down her lower back, groping her, and the two became affectionate with one another. _"WHAT THE HELL?!"_ Greg shouted out. _"STEVEN! LET GO OF HER! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF YOUR GEM MOTHER!"_

" _Oh, and I almost forgot to mention,"_ Amethyst chimed in. " _Steven has a new girlfriend, AND IT'S NOT CONNIE!"_ Then she began laughing hysterically.

In a state of shock, Greg immediately began marching off, then Vidalia looked over at Amethyst and said _, "Are you serious?!"_

" _Yep,"_ Amethyst nodded.

" _But what does Garnet have to say about this?!"_ Vidalia asked

" _Oh she's pissed,"_ she replied. _"There's a lot going on at the house right now. It's not a good time."_

As Greg disappeared into the crowd, Vidalia looked off into the distance and quietly said, _"Why would Pearl do that thou?! She knows how Greg feels! Is she doing it to get back at him?! She's not still upset about Rose, is she?!"_

" _Who knows!"_ Amethyst retorted. _"I just wanna see her try to wiggle her way out of this one! Greg and Pearl still can't stand each other."_

While the two where conversing, Vidalia looked over at Greg's date and asked, _"So how's your evening going? How long have the two of you been dating?"_

" _It's going good, I guess"_ Barbara replied. _"Greg and I have only been dating for a few months, so we're still getting to know each other. It looks like his boy is in some serious trouble right now!"_

" _Yep,"_ Amethyst replied. _"He sure is! His daddy's about to whoop some ass!"_

* * *

 _ **Moments Later**_

" _STEVEN!"_ Greg shouted. _"GET YOUR LIPS OFF OF HER NOW! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"_

When he heard his words, Steven immediately stopped what he was doing, then he turned his head towards the direction of the shouting. _"Dad?!"_ He yelled. _"What are you doing here?!"_

But Greg's face was red, and he was embarrassed, as he hastily stepped towards them and said, _"No, what are you doing?! Why are you kissing on her?!"_

Suddenly, Steven could feel his heart pounding faster, as he looked into his father's eyes and replied, _"What?! I mean, I'm sorry Dad! Please don't be angry with me! Connie didn't want me as her boyfriend, but Pearl understands! She cares for me! So we're getting to know each other better! We're just on a date! She's my…"_

" _NO, NO!"_ Greg groaned. _"I don't want to hear it Steven! I don't care what she is! Just let her go, NOW!"_

As he continued his yelling, people from the crowd began staring at all three of them, then Pearl subtly pleaded, _"Greg, I understand that you're upset, but do you think we could maybe talk about this in a more secluded area?! Somewhere with more privacy, please?!"_

" _NO!"_ He snapped. _I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU, I'M TALKING TO MY SON!"_ Then he glared at Pearl. After hearing his response, she bit down on her lip, and forced herself to remain calm. In that moment, however, the two began staring at each other, and years of repressed anger and disdain for one another came to ahead. Now that Steven was a young man, and significant time had passed, both Greg and Pearl saw less of each other, and they found it difficult to be cordial.

Just when he was about to continue his shouting, he suddenly felt the hand of someone else reach underneath his palm, then a voice said, _"Is everything okay?! I think you need to calm down Greg!"_

When Steven saw who it was, his eyes grew wide as he said, _"Sadie's Mom?! What are you doing here?!"_ Feeling embarrassed, Greg looked over at her, but before he could give a response, Steven asked, _"Why are you two holding hands?!"_

In feeling his anxiety level rise, Greg wiped away the sweat that was accumulating on his forehead, then he took in a deep breath and exhaled as he replied, _"Steven, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to wait until enough time had passed. But, this is…"_

" _Barbara."_ Steven finished. _"I know who she is. She's Sadie's Mom."_

As the atmosphere slowly became quiet, Barbara looked at the crowd of onlookers and said, _"Okay, you people can move it along! There's nothing to see here! Mind your own business and enjoy your evening!"_ Then she turned towards Steven and asked, _"So how's it going kiddo? Everything okay? You sure are getting big!"_

" _I'm fine,"_ he replied. _"So how's Sadie doing?"_

" _She's doing fine. She moved out of the house, and lives with her boyfriend, Larry, now."_ Steven nodded his head in acknowledgment, but he was nonchalant in his demeanor, as he continued to stare at his father, and the atmosphere became tense once more. In wanting to break up the discomfort, Barbara couldn't take it any longer, so she finally looked at the two of them and asked, _"Can't you two just cancel each other out?!"_

" _Huh?"_ Steven exclaimed. _"What does that mean?!"_

" _Greg!"_ she insisted. " _You haven't told your boy about us, and rightfully so, because we just started dating not too long ago."_ Then she looked at Steven and said, _"And you Steven, you're old enough to decide who you want to date. So if you're experimenting with Rose's sister, then that's your business."_

" _What?!"_ Pearl snared. _"I'm not Rose's sister! And what exactly do you mean by experiment?! If I understand you correctly, then what you're implying would be immoral and unethical!"_

" _It's too late for that,"_ Greg whispered sarcastically, as Pearl glared at him.

" _Oh,"_ Barbara replied. _"Well are you Greg's friend?"_

" _NO!"_ Pearl hissed. _"Of course not! Please understand something! I have no relation to Steven whatsoever! I'm not his Aunt, I'm not his Mother, and I am no friend of Greg's!"_

When she gave her response, Steven was saddened, as he looked over at her and he could feel his heart sink into his chest after hearing her deny being a mother figure to him all of these years. _"But,"_ she continued, as she gazed into his eyes, _"I love him. I always have."_ Then she held his arm, and brought herself in close, and tenderly kissed him.

And with that, Barbara smiled, then she looked at all three of them and said, _"Well there, it's settled! Now we can all just get along!"_

" _I'm afraid it's not that simple,"_ Greg whispered, as he looked down at the ground.

" _Wrong!"_ Barbara replied. _"It is that simple! Steven's on a date, and so are we Greg!"_ Then she paused, as she waited for a response.

" _Can I have a word with you in Private?!"_ He asked, as he looked up at Pearl. _"There's a few things that I need to say to you."_

Sensing that he wanted privacy, Barbara reached for Steven's arm and said, _"Come with me big boy. Let your dad and your lady friend have some privacy. I looks like they need to talk."_ When the two started walking away, Steven could feel a sense of optimism, as Barbara continued to talk with him, then he began to smile as he remembered how spirited and kind her personality was.

* * *

 _ **A Mutual Understanding**_

When Pearl saw both Steven and Barbara disappear down the boardwalk, she folded her arms, then quietly asked, _"So what is that you want, Greg?! What do you want to talk about?! If you're trying to get me to stop seeing Steven, I won't! I won't stop loving him!"_

In hearing her response, Greg simply shook his head, then he took one step closer towards Pearl and replied, _"You know he's not Rose, right?! I mean you do understand that?! No matter how much you want him to be!"_

With that, Pearl's eyes became stingy, as she held back her tears, then her voice cracked as she replied, _"Well, he can be! He's the closest thing to her!"_ Then her hands trembled, as she wiped the moisture from underneath her eyelids, and said, _"I always knew Rose would come back to me! In one form or another! You have no idea what it's like to be with someone for multiple lifetimes, only to have them ripped away from you in the most cruelest way possible! You couldn't possibly imagine!"_

" _Your time with her can be summed up in nothing more than a blink of an eye!"_

" _You had your love with Rose, now I'll have mine!"_

Finally, Pearl couldn't hold back her tears any longer, as she immediately began sobbing, but Greg sternly looked at her and replied, _"I don't feel sorry for you! What Rose and I had was real! And if I had to do it all over again I would still pursue her! No regrets! Look I won't tell my son who to date, or who to love, but keep one thing in mind Pearl. THAT'S MY BLOOD FLOWING THROUGH THOSE VEINS! Steven cannot be Steven without me!"_

Then Pearl emotionally replied _, "I know he's Steven! I'm not a fool! And it's not his fault! How could he be held responsible for preexisting conditions that happened before he was even in existence?! He couldn't control who would be his father!"_

In feeling his temper rise, Greg simply walked away and said, _"We're done! This conversation is going no where!"_

" _Wait!"_ Pearl shouted, as she lunged for his arm. _"Please Greg! I don't want to have any more animosity towards you! I love your son!"_ Then she cleared her throat and forced herself to say, _"I love all of him...Even the parts that aren't Rose!"_

In hearing her response, Greg sighed, then he turned to face her. When he did, he looked into her eyes and could tell that she was sincere in her words. He then stared at her for a moment, until he finally said, _"This is the longest that we've talked in years, Pearl!"_ Then he momentarily stopped, as he waited for her acknowledgement, but instead she was silent, as she slowly gathered herself. _"Well,"_ he sighed. _"There's no sense in carrying on like this. I don't want to fight with you anymore. I'll make an effort to be cordial to you, for my son's sake! And I guess I can't really tell him who to see, since no one could tell me."_

With that, he offered her a handshake, but instead she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. Surprised, his body shook with angst and began tingling, as years of repressed anger and disdain began culminating into one extraordinary moment.

" _Thank you!"_ She whispered, as she held onto him.

" _You're welcome,"_ he murmured, as he lightly hugged her back.

When the two finally released each other, Greg quietly said to himself, _"I just hope my son knows what he's doing… I hope he and Connie are still okay, because they still care about each other, but I know things change as you get older…"_

After hearing her name, Pearl's eyes drifted off into the distance. When they did, she could see that Steven was talking with Connie, and the two appeared as thou they were arguing. Then before Greg knew it, Pearl hastily walked away, and he now saw that she was halfway down the boardwalk heading towards Steven. _"Here we go,"_ he said to himself, as he immediately followed. _"Maybe I should've stayed in…"_

" _Tonight couldn't possibly get any worse!"_

* * *

 _ **Me and my Girlfriend...**_

" _Here comes your woman,"_ Connie exclaimed. _"Bye."_ When Steven turned his head, he saw that Pearl was walking just a few feet away from him, but then he turned his attention right back towards Connie.

" _Wait, Connie!"_ He begged. _"Please! I'm not done talking yet! So is he like your new boyfriend?!"_

" _Well, I'm done talking,"_ She replied. _"And what does it matter who he is?! I have a private life, just as you do Steven! Anyway, it was nice seeing you. Have a wonderful evening. Goodbye."_ With that, she continued walking, then the guy beside her put his arm around her shoulder to bring her in closer. When Steven saw this, he could feel his adrenaline rising, as his heart began to beat a little faster.

" _Is everything okay?!"_ Pearl asked, as she stood beside him. _"What were you and her talking about?! Is she bothering you?!"_

" _Nothing,"_ he replied. _"No, everything's fine. I guess Connie's just trying to prove a point, that's all."_ In that moment, both couples were staring at one another, as Connie continued to walk beside her date, then Pearl slowly reached for Steven's hand.

While intertwining her fingers with his, she looked up at him and said softly, _"I don't think you should view it that way. She's trying to find her own way, just as you are, and there's nothing wrong with that."_

" _Can we go home?!"_ Steven asked, as he now had a sad look upon his face.

" _Of course,"_ Pearl replied. Then she gently placed her hands on his face and began gazing into his eyes as she said, _"But I don't think you really want to."_ Steven smiled as could feel the sensation of her lips pressed up against his, then he reciprocated by kissing her back. He felt butterflies rise in his stomach, as her body was pressed firmly against his, then he began to observe his surroundings.

" _You know,"_ Pearl whispered. _"We've never really had the opportunity to enjoy the boardwalk. Just you and I. We're here, so let's have a good time. Our Time."_

As she kissed him, the sadness and bitterness that he harbored towards Connie began to slowly fade away. While Steven had his arms wrapped around his gem girlfriend, he began looking up and down the boardwalk at the various attractions to see where they might go first. He saw that the arcade had become old and dull, with not a lot of people inside of it anymore, but it still was reminiscent of his childhood. He also saw various shops and tents that were set up along the boardwalk, and new additions to the availability of rides had been added throughout the years.

" _Do you want to go check out the arcade?"_ he asked _. "Or we could go to the photo booth to get our picture taken?"_

" _It doesn't matter,"_ Pearl smiled. _"I'll go wherever you want to go."_

During the course of the evening, both Steven and Pearl enjoyed each other's company, as the two walked everywhere and experienced the many different sites and sounds. At various times, together they rode the newly added Ferris wheel, which allowed them to gaze down upon Beach City. Other times, they simply sat down on a nearby bench, and held one another, as they observed the nightlife on the boardwalk.

As Pearl held onto the strip of photos that were taken earlier at the photo booth, she smiled as she could see herself blushing a deep blue, while kissing Steven, but her eyes were fixated on the camera lens. _"This is a keeper,"_ she whispered, as she continued to gaze at the photo. _"It's lovely!"_ When she looked over at Steven, she could see that he had has eyes fixated on the stars above, so she too began to look up as well. But no sooner did she start looking, she suddenly felt the nuisance of a familiar voice calling out to them.

* * *

 _ **Rollercoaster**_

" _Hey losers!"_ Amethyst shouted. _"You guys should check out the rollercoaster! It's bigger and faster, and has more seats available!"_ In hearing her, Steven smiled, as he could see that both she and Vidalia were walking towards the waiting line.

" _Do you want to go?"_ Steven asked, as he looked over at his lady. _"We can go check it out and see how it feels. We haven't been on a fast ride yet!"_

" _What is there to check out?"_ Pearl exclaimed. _"It's approximately 209 feet tall, it has a maximum speed of 80 mph, and it has no loops. AND THANK HEAVENS FOR THAT!"_

When she finished her explanation, Steven looked at her, and now had a baffled expression on his face. _"How do you know all of that?"_ he asked.

" _I did my research,"_ She replied. _"I just wanted you to be safe."_ In distracting him, she quickly rested her head against his chest, and with her legs crossed, she began to caress the tip of her foot along his pant leg. _"What's wrong with staying right here?"_ She whispered, as she rested her palms upon his lap _"I think we're having a wonderful time. There's no reason to stop."_

Steven simply smiled once more, then he raised his arm over her shoulder to bring her in closer. As the two became affectionate, they began to kiss, but just as they got comfortable the same irritating voice called out once more. _"Oh, come on bro! You can't tell me she's that interesting?! You can smash her gem later! Just come check out the ride! Harold's closing it down soon!"_

Almost immediately, Steven's body began shaking with laughter, but Pearl however, she was not amused as she gave Amethyst the most soul deadening glare that she could give to her. When Steven did a double take to look at the line, he saw that not only were Amethyst and Vidalia standing in the line, but further up, both Greg and Barbara were also waiting as well. _"Let's go!"_ He shouted, as he yanked Pearl up from the bench. _"This is gonna be awesome!"_

" _Wait!"_ She pleaded, as he pulled at her wrist. _"Are you sure you want to do this?! What if it's too dangerous?!"_

" _Yes!"_ he excitedly replied. _"Come on baby, It'll be fun! But if something does go wrong, I'm not worried, because I'll just retreat into my gem!"_

" _YEAH, COME ON BABY!"_ Amethyst mocked, as she blew kisses at Pearl. _"WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF?!"_

As the two waited in line, they walked slowly closer, while riders began to get on the rollercoaster in groups of two. When they finally made it with a group that would be seated, Mr. Smiley suddenly stopped Steven. He placed a hand on his chest, then said, _"I don't know if this is such a good idea! I'm not going to have any problems with you, am I?! Steven?!"_

" _No!"_ Steven replied. _"Of course not! Mr. Smiley, I'm not a little kid anymore! I'm sorry for what I did when I was younger, but I promise it ever happen again?!"_ Sensing the sincerity in his voice, Harold smiled at him, then he gave him a pat on the back and said, _"Well, alright then! That sounds good to me! Let's find you a seat!"_ When Steven and Pearl began to walk along the side of the rollercoaster, they saw that most of the seats had been taken, as Amethyst and Vidalia were in the front car, Greg and Barbara were seated in the middle, and most of the other cars were occupied by passengers as well.

" _Well,"_ Harold exclaimed. " _It looks like you two are here. Second to the last."_ While Steven was observing the car, it began to seem oddly familiar to him, as Harold continued, _"This one was actually from the old rollercoaster, if you remember Steven. I salvaged it and made it a part of the new ride. I gave it a paint job, now it's back to a bright white, just like the original color. Are you two okay with riding in it?"_

" _It should be adequate,"_ Pearl replied. _"So long as it functions properly."_

" _Don't worry, it's safe,"_ Harold insisted. _"I check the equipment every night to make sure that it is functioning properly."_ Then he began to observe the other cars, as he finally said, _"I find that most people don't like to ride in this one, simply for the fact that it's plain white. They gravitate towards the blue car, the red car, or some other color. Are you two okay with riding in the white car?"_

" _Yep,"_ Steven replied, as he hastily stepped in, then Pearl followed. _"It's okay with me."_ While Mr. Smiley made sure that each rider was secure, suddenly a familiar voice waiting in line shouted out, _"I guess Steven LIKES EVERYTHING WHITE!"_ Then dozens of other people in line began laughing. When he turned his head towards the direction of the shouting, he saw that Connie was waiting in line with her date, and almost immediately he tried to act as if he didn't see her, by quickly looking away. In hearing the remark, Amethyst turned her head to look back at Steven and Pearl, then she began laughing hysterically.

In seeing that Steven was both physically and emotionally upset, Pearl began to caress her fingertips through his hair, as she tried to comfort him. With her eyes now fixated on Connie, the two glared at one another, then she too gave a response and made sure that it was loud so that everyone could hear her. _"Well maybe he does LIKE EVERYTHING WHITE! Maybe white HAS NEVER FAILED HIM! Maybe it has NEVER BEEN INDESCIVE towards him!_

And with that, Connie quickly hopped the small gate that stood between the line and the rollercoaster, while shouting, _"BRING IT ON BITCH! I'M READY FOR ROUND TWO!"_ But before she could get any further, Harold grabbed her, then he took her back towards the line, while yelling, " _Come on now! I'm not putting up with this female bullshit! Not tonight! You're going to have leave!"_ When he set her back on the other side of the gate, she continued to stare towards them, but Harold commanded, _"LEAVE! NOW!"_

As Connie marched away with her date, she shouted out one final time, _"BITCH!"_

In a sigh of frustration, Mr. Smiley looked back at Steven and said _, "You promised Steven! You said there weren't going to be any more problems! What happened?!"_

" _I know!"_ he replied. _"But it's not my fault Mr. Smiley! I had no control over what she said!…"_

In not listening further, Harold simply shook his head, then he turned a key to the command box on, then he pressed a green button. When he did, the ride began to move, then Steven could hear a clicking sound, as the rollercoaster slowly moved up the track.

* * *

 _ **It Came From Outer Space**_

The ride rattled his body, as the coaster violently sped its way all along the boardwalk. Steven had the wind knocked out of him, as it abruptly slowed down at different time, then it sped up, as it made wide turns. When the rollercoaster finally returned to the original starting position, Harold stood beside the white car, then he quickly scolded once more,

" _STEVEN! THIS BETTER BE A JOKE! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!"_

" _What are you talking about?!"_ Steven pleaded. _"What did I do now?!"_ In his confusion, he gradually stood up out of the car, but Harold pointed to the sky and snapped, _"I hope you have insurance! If that thing wrecks my equipment like it did last time, I'M COMING AFTER YOU! YOUR PAYING FOR IT!"_

When Steven looked up towards the stars, his heart sank, as he now saw what appeared to be another "Red-Eye." This time, however, the eye wasn't red at all, but it instead was "bright yellow" and appeared as thou it were blinking down at all of Beach City.

" _I have no idea what that is,"_ he whispered to himself. _"But I wish Garnet were here!"_

In seeing that he was visibly shaken, Pearl held onto his hand, then she began gazing up towards the night sky as well. _"Let's go home,"_ she whispered, as she slowly looked back into his eyes. _"I think it's time that we rest…"_


	8. Chapter 8: Talking in your Sleep

**Chapter 8:**

 **Talking in your sleep**

As Steven was lying in bed, he looked over his shoulder and saw that the alarm clock displayed, "2:00 am." He felt tired and on edge, as he attempted to close his eyelids, but found it difficult due to the fact that the brightness of the yellow eye was seeping through his bedroom window, and he could also hear Amethyst and Pearl bickering with one another on the living room floor.

" _So what are we gonna do about that thing?!"_ Amethyst asked, as she peered through the living room blinds. _"It's creeping me out!"_

" _Shhh!"_ Pearl scolded. _"He's asleep! Keep your voice down!"_

" _Oh please!"_ Amethyst retorted. _"He's not sleeping! He can hear every word that we're saying!"_ Then she looked up towards the loft and shouted, _"So how was your evening dude?! Did you enjoy seeing both of your ladies tonight?!"_

" _It was great,"_ Steven murmured sarcastically. He then rolled over on his stomach, then grabbed a pillow, and pressed it down upon his head to shield out any noise. He began to sigh a little, as he was experiencing some distress, and at that moment, all he wanted to do was forget. He wanted to purge tonight's memories from his head, so he began to shut his eyes, then he thought of someone who always had a way of making him feel better. _"Lapis,"_ he mumbled, as he drifted off to sleep. _"I need you!"_

After hearing her remark, Pearl glared at Amethyst, but then she looked up towards the bedroom and simply whispered, _"I'm sorry Steven. Don't pay her any mind. I'll be up in a minute, I promise. Just try to get some sleep, dear."_ But he gave no response.

" _Oh my god!"_ Amethyst laughed. _"You guys are so funny! I swear you two are worse than Ruby and Sapphire! I guess you're taking this relationship thing to WHOLE NOTHER LEVEL!"_ Then she leaned against the front door, and folded her arms as she said, _"By the way It's too bad that you and Garnet aren't talking! We could certainly use her help right about now! She might know what to do with that thing in the sky."_

" _Yes, well it's not entirely my fault,"_ Pearl whispered, as she stood up from the couch. As she began walking towards the living room window, she continued to speak in low tone as she said, " _The only thing I regret is not telling her sooner. I know she loves Steven, and cares for him just as much as I do, but not in the same context. I love him in ways that she never could, and I respect that she feels differently. I just wish she would extend me the same courtesy, and look past her anger…"_

As she placed a fingertip on the blind, she too began to gaze out through the living room window, then she finally said, _"By the way, that goes for you as well. I don't appreciate all the jokes that you make concerning Steven and myself. I mean, how would you feel if someone poked fun at something that was very dear and personal to you?! Such as your love of food?! You probably wouldn't appreciate it!"_

" _Whatever weirdo!"_ Amethyst snapped. _"This isn't about food! Besides, you don't have anything to worry about! No one's going to take away your precious Steven!"_

While Pearl was looking up at the object in the sky, she quietly said to herself, _"You know, this thing is unlike its predecessor. It appears as thou it's not affecting earth's atmosphere, or causing any serious damage at all. In fact, there's people lying on the beach right now, observing it just as we are."_

" _Really?!"_ Amethyst asked, as she opened the front door to get a better look.

Pearl nodded her head, then she continued, _"If I had to guess what it's purpose is, I would say it seems as thou it's searching for someone, or something."_

" _Oh,"_ Amethyst exclaimed. _"You mean kind of like a lookout?"_

" _Exactly,"_ Pearl replied. _"And undoubtedly, it's a technology only home world would manufacture!"_

" _You got that right,"_ Amethyst said _"And it's staring right at us!"_ Then she frowned, as she said, _"You would think that they would've learned by now! They already got their asses handed it to them, a few times! But I guess they're not tired of it yet!"_

 _ **The Ocean, she holds those who she receives in death, and in love….**_

As the two continued to stare up at it, suddenly the waves of the ocean began to rumble, then the Yellow Eye shifted its gaze down towards the surface of the water. When it did, almost immediately it disappeared, as hands from the water's surface emerged and attempted to grab onto it, then dozens of beachgoers stood up, and frantically ran away towards the boardwalk.

As the waves violently crashed against the beach, several people were enveloped by the current, then were swept out to sea.

" _What's happening?!"_ Amethyst shouted. _"Where's the yellow eye!"_

" _I don't know!"_ Pearl replied. _"Who cares! At least it's gone! Just close the door now!"_

" _But what about the people?!"_ Amethyst insisted. _"We have to do something!"_

" _I know!"_ Pearl shrieked. _"Just give me a minute! I have to think! I'm not leaving Steven alone!"_

Ignoring her teammate's hesitation, Amethyst summoned her whip, then she charged outside on the deck of the house. Just as she was about to jump from the wooden railing, into the water, she watched as hands from the ocean began pushing people back towards the shore, but some of which were also thrown.

" _What the?!"_ she exclaimed, as she stared out towards the sea. _"Lapis?!"_

In her observation, she took notice that something was different. There was something oddly peculiar about the ocean hands. It appeared as thou the water fingers were unstable, and were trembling uneasily. In one motion, a giant water hand formed, then it violently slammed down upon the beach, which caused the whole ground to rumble. As Amethyst took a few steps back, all five fingertips from the ocean hand began to press down, deep into the surface of the sand, while the hand itself continued to tremble with excitement.

Amethyst' expression had changed, as she saw another hand slowly emerge from the water. The second hand began glide on top of the larger, so as to steady it, then it began to caress it's fingertips in between the larger hands fingers as well. Upon realizing, Amethyst laughed, as she could now piece together what was going on, so she headed back inside. But just before walking in, she saw that both hands were now intertwined with one another, then they slowly withdrew back into the ocean. Once the door was closed, Pearl continued to stare out of the blinds, and she could see that it was now raining heavily, and the waves became even higher.

" _Hopefully this is just a really bad thunderstorm!"_ She exclaimed. _"We've been having a lot those lately!"_

" _Yeah,"_ Amethyst replied. _"Sure!"_ As she tried to prevent herself from laughing. _"Hopefully! But I swear this night has been really freakin weird!"_

" _Well technically its morning,"_ Pearl exclaimed, as she too sat back down upon the couch. As the two sat there in silence, suddenly, they could hear Steven mumbling into his pillow, then Pearl stood up from the couch and frantically walked up the steps to go check on him. _"Steven?!"_ She whispered. _"Are you still awake?! Can you hear me?!"_

While she sat down beside him on the bed, she could see that he had a pillow underneath his abdomen, and he appeared as thou he were "thrusting" into it. In observing him, Pearl awkwardly raised her eyebrow, then Amethyst made her way up the steps as well, and snickered at the site that was before her. _"It looks like he's starting without you!"_ she exclaimed _"I wonder who he's dreaming about!"_

In ignoring her remarks, Pearl began to lightly push on him to wake him up, but still he continued to remain in his euphoric state. _"Steven!"_ She whispered more sternly. _"What are you doing?! Why aren't you responding to me?!"_ When Pearl rested her face beside his, she listened intently, till she could finally make out what he was mumbling. Suddenly she froze, when she able to deduce what he was saying.

" _Mmmm….. Lapis!"_ Steven panted. _"You're beautiful! This feels so good!"_

Almost immediately, Pearl pulled herself back, and she now had a shattered expression on her face. When she ran her fingers through his hair, she felt that it was moist, as Steven's tears defied the laws of gravity, by gliding upward along the sides of his cheeks, into his scalp. When she observed further, she could see that the moisture had formed into a set of hands, which were now caressing the back of his head.

She then jumped on top of him, and as she lightly sat upon his lower back, she used both of her hands to pull on his shoulders to try to wake him up. She was careful, as she began to rock her body back and forth, then she gradually pulled upward on his shoulders to bring his face up from the pillow. _"Okay! It's time to wake up Steven!"_ Pearl pleaded. _"You're just having a really bad dream, dear! GET UP PLEASE!"_

In that moment, Amethyst laughed hysterically, as she could see Pearl struggling with him, then she slowly made her way towards his bedroom window. _"So this explains the thunderstorm!"_ she remarked. _"And the hands!"_ Then she looked back at Pearl and smiled as she said, _"You better wake him up P! Those waves are starting to get pretty high!"_

" _SHUT UP!"_ Pearl snapped, as she continued her task. _"JUST BE QUIET! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU RIGHT NOW!"_

 _ **A Few Moments Prior:**_

 _ **Dreaming of a Vengeful Fusion Boiling in the Ocean with Hatred**_

As Steven was floating in the midst of darkness, he thought nothing of it as he saw images of his beloved Connie passing by him, as well as other objects such as half eaten donuts and his mother's sword. He became saddened, when he saw an image of Garnet standing proudly, but then suddenly she was violently split in two.

Just when he made it towards the flowing white mane, which he had done so time and time again, he stopped floating closer, as he saw images of Pearl holding him when he was a child. He began to smile a little, because throughout the darkness, he saw images of his progression through his teenage years with Pearl, but specifically he saw moments of her undying love and affection for him.

He saw moments where she was hugging him, as they had just finished a task on one of their more difficult missions, another moment in which she was lying beside him in bed to help him sleep, and one final instant where he was standing in the living room, fiddling with his necktie, but he also saw that Pearl was standing intimately close, and both were smiling at one another as she tied it for him.

One of the last images that he saw, prior to entering Malachite, was the moment of the first intimate kiss that he had shared with Pearl, which changed their relationship forever. He saw that she was blushing a deep blue, as her lips were pressed against his, then he had his fingers running though her hair, as he affectionately held her.

With that Steven closed his eyes, as the flowing white locks from the gem fusion's head greeted him, then he quietly said to himself, _"I love you Pearl! I'm sorry! Please forgive me, but I don't want to remember anything tonight!…. I just want to forget!"_

Just as he entered Malachite, he slightly opened his eyes to catch a final glimpse of the image. When he did, he watched as it shattered into a dozen pieces, then it floated away…


End file.
